Extraordinary Cinderella
by Shinku Amakusa
Summary: Another version of infamous Cinderella story! What should the fairy do if the Cinderella refused to go to the ball? What if the guard didn't let Cinderella enter the palace? Find out here! Special for Ichiruki-mania! XD Chapter 9 finally updated! Happy (late) birthday, Rukia!
1. Ordinary opening

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_by: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's! I wish I have it... T.T

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, mispelling, etc etc...

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! You promise to tell me a story before I go to sleep today!" a little girl with dark hair and a pair of amethyst eyes tugged her mother's dress. "I've been a good girl today!"

The raven haired woman chuckled lightly. She raised her hand to pat the girl's head gently.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you a fairytale." She smiled.

"Yay!" The little girl run happily to her bed and put her blanket on. Now she was ready to listen to her mom before drifted to sleep.

"This fairytale called Cinderella."

"Eeeeh? But, you've told me that one before…" she protested.

"This one is the other version of Cinderella. It's Cinderella from an extraordinary fairytale… Do you want to listen?"

"Okay!" She showed her little teeth when she smiled.

"Then, this is the story…"

.

* * *

.

Once upon a time, in Karakura kingdom lived a girl named Rukia. She lived in a small mansion with her stepmother and two stepsisters. Everyday was a busy day for her, because she had to do all the housework in that mansion. She was originally from rich family, but after her father's dead, the family business ran into bankruptcy and they could no longer live in luxury. The entire maid in the mansion was fired. Her stepmother and stepsisters forced her to do all the housework alone. Yet, she couldn't say no to her stepmother and stepsisters because they could dump her from that house anytime. She didn't have anyone left in this world. So, she tried to be an obedient girl.

"Rukia-chaaannn!" A sing-sang voice echoed loud enough for Rukia to hear. She ran to the girl with dark orange hair.

"What is it, Orihime-san?" Rukia asked.

"My room is really a mess. Can you clean them for me?" she asked 'nicely'.

"But, I've just finished cleaning it 15 minutes ago…"

"Can't you?" she used her puppy eyes and _so-innocent_-face.

"Er… eeto… I—"

"Rukia!" a harsh voice came from a certain red haired girl. "Can't you do your job properly? Just do whatever we say to you or we will tell mother about your complaints and she'll kick you out of this house!"

"_Go, gomenasai_, Tatsuki-san…" Rukia bowed and apologized.

"Just do it!" she demanded.

"_Ha_, _hai_…"

And so Rukia's life went on and on….

.

**Meanwhile, in Karakura palace…**

.

"My sooonnn!"

"_Urusai_! _Baka-oyaji_!" the orange head kicked his father before he gave him a dead hug. (shut up, stupid father)

"Why are you so cruel? Your mother in heaven will cry if she sees her son refuse daddy's hug!" Ishhin Kurosaki, the king of Karakura kingdom cried dramatically.

"She'll cry because of your pathetic attitude." He snickered.

"Ooohhh! If only there's a girl who can teach you how to behave… I want grandbabies, too!"

"Wha—"

"That's it, Ichigo! You should find a girl of your life! You should get married and give me a lot of grandbabies!"

"What? Married? Are you crazy?" He paused. _'Oh, he __**is**__ crazy.'_ He thought. "But, I'm still only 18!"

"It doesn't matter. 18 is enough to get married! Don't you have any candidates?"

"No one. And I don't want to get married."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Then, I guess I should give you some help…"

"Eh?"

"I'll held a ball and invite the princesses from other kingdom! There'll be many beautiful princesses and you can choose which one you like!"

"But—"

"No excuse!" Isshin cut Ichigo's protest by raising his finger in front of Ichigo's face. "This time you have to obey me!"

"I—"

"Or I'll let your cute childhood photos spread all across Karakura kingdom!"

"Wha—? Don't you da—"

"Then I take it as _'okay'_! Yaaayyy! Grandbabiessss!"

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and shook his head in frustration. There's no point to argue with this crazy old-man. He's going to do whatever he want with or without his consent.

And so, the invitation was sent to entire Karakura kingdom and the others.

_Tbc_

* * *

AN: Okaayy! That's really an ordinary opening... hahahaha... I know this idea is sooo… popular. I know it, but still… I can't help myself to make one with my style. Hahahaha! This is my first time writing for Bleach fandom and English isn't my mother language. So, please be gentle guys… :)

What'll happen then? How Ichigo will find his true love? Who'll help Rukia to get to the party? Find out in the next chapter! Please read and review! _Arigatou_!


	2. Invitation

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

* * *

_Chapter 2 ~ Invitation_

.

Knock! Knock!

Someone knocked the small mansion and Rukia came to open the door. As she opened the door, she stumbled a bit when she saw two men stand in front of her mansion. One of them was really big, with dark hair covered his eyes. The other one was red haired with tattoos all over his body.

"Lady Rangiku's residence, I presume?" the big man asked. His voice was so heavy.

"Uh, oh, yeah… What can I help you?" Rukia asked.

"Here." He gave her something.

"What is this?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"An invitation."

"Huh? From?"

"….Palace."

"Who?"

"….The King."

Rukia stared at the man with a _'do-you-really-don't talk'_ look.

"Bye." That man waved his hand and turned his back.

"Wa—"

"Hey! Chad! Are you serious?" the red haired man yelled, cut Rukia's unfinished word.

"What, Renji?" Chad asked.

"Sheeshh… You really don't suit the job as a messenger! You don't even talk!" Renji rubbed his head, then he turned to face Rukia who was still puzzled with two suspicious men in front of her.

"_Anoo_… you two…"

"I'm sorry. I'll explain the invitation for you." Renji smiled. "Isshin Kurosaki, the king of Karakura kingdom is going to set a party in his palace. He invited the nobles of Karakura to attend this party, as well the gentlemen and ladies from other kingdom. Especially the princesses."

"Why the princesses?" Rukia asked.

"Because he said that his son is going to find a princess, so it means this party is originally held for Prince Ichigo's sake."

Rukia nodded her head.

"Then, we shall excuse ourselves. Thank you for your attention." Renji bowed and walk away with Chad.

.

* * *

.

"What is that?" Rangiku asked when she saw the invitation on Rukia's hand.

"Oh, the palace's messenger came and gave this invitation. He said that the king is going to make a party for his son."

"What? Give it to me!" Rangiku took the invitation from Rukia's hand forcefully.

"The king's son, Prince Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Kyaaaa! That Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime squeaked.

"Yes. He said that the prince is looking for a princess." Rukia added.

"Girls! That's your chance!" Rangiku stood and looked so happy. "We must make Prince Ichigo fall in love with you two, or one of you! If you can be his chosen one, we can live happily in the palace!"

"Yeah!" Tatsuki nodded.

"Oooh… I really want to be his princess…" Orihime lost in her dreamy thoughts.

"Now, now… prepare yourself, girls. You should make the prince yours!"

"Yes, mother!" Tatsuki and Orihime answered in unison.

"And you!" Rangiku turned to Rukia who was still standing there. "Don't you dare leave the house nor attend the party. Just do your job and stay away from the palace!"

"Yes, maam."

.

* * *

**Somewhere in Karakura Palace…**

.

"Do you really mean the party?" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"Of course! I always mean my words!" Isshin smiled.

"And what the hell is this about? Don't tell me you're on this crazy old-man's side, Yuzu!" he groaned as Yuzu touched his body.

"_Mouu_… You should stop complaining, Ichi-nii… It's getting hard to make sure of your size. I can't make a proper tuxedo if I don't prepare it well." Yuzu put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"I've warned you before. Better have the tailor to make it for Ichi-nii. This is useless." Karin sighed.

"But, but… I want to make the special costume for this party! Ichi-nii is finally going to find his princess! I want to personally help him!" Yuzu cheered.

"Geh, whatever you try, he'll still look silly."

"Karin!" Ichigo growled.

"_Maa, maa_… don't be so angry, Ichigo! Your future wife won't like your ugly scowling and I don't want my grandbabies inherit that silly look!" Isshin laughed.

"Stop that grandbabies-talking! It's not like I'm not getting married tomorrow!"

"Oh, you will. And it'll be soon." He grinned.

"Che, I won't get married to someone I don't really like."

"Don't worry, don't worry. You'll find her soon enough."

"It's not as easy as flipping a palm, _baka oyaji_."

"I know. But, if you find the one that you really enjoy being with, you will promise to tell me no matter what. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned his back. He didn't seem to care of whatever his father said.

"Ichi-nii! I haven't finished taking your size yet!" Yuzu ran over him and bring her stuff.

'_Tonight will surely be a long night…'_

_Tbc_

* * *

AN: Well… Another ordinary chapter. Hahaha… Gomen, gomen. I'll give you the extraordinary one from the next chapter. I promise! Again, I apologize for my grammatical error here and there, any misspelling, and the OOCness. I hope you still give your time to read this story and kindly leave a review for me. It really pumps up my spirit, you know? Hahaha… Thanks for the reviewer of the chapter 1! I love you guys!

Anyway, the next chapter will be the appearance of the fairy! Guess who? And… how will Rukia react to the fairy? Stay tune guys! _Ja matta_!


	3. The fairies

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

* * *

_Chapter 3 ~ The fairies_

.

"'_Yes, maam.'_ the hell! Aaarrgh! It really pissed me off! I didn't even say that I want to attend that stupid party!" Rukia slammed her fist to her pillow. She grabbed her old chappy doll. It was her last present from her father and she really loved it.

"They don't have to mock me like that, do they? It's not like I'm eating the invitation or what. Geez… They're sure some possessive ones… After all, it's not me which they should worry about. The other princesses will be there, too, right? It's really stupid."

Rukia kept talking with her old chappy doll while lying down on her old bed. The girls were busy dressing up theirselves to the party tonight that they didn't even have the time to bossing Rukia around.

"Huff… Who do they think they are? Just go with the prince and I can also live happily ever after without you, guys! _Ne_, chappy?" Rukia asked her doll.

Of course it didn't answer. Rukia let out a heavy sigh and put it back to its place. The mansion was really quiet tonight. _They must have gone to the party_, Rukia thought. She glanced over her window and stared at the moon.

"Oooh… don't make such a lonely face, my dear…"

That voice suddenly made Rukia jumped in surprise. She turned her body to look at the voice's owner.

"Eh?" Rukia blinked her eyes as she saw a man dressed in white costume, while holding a… what do you call it? Baton? It didn't look like one, though. Whatever it was, it seemed to have some magic power from the way it glowed.

"It's a pity that you stayed in this old room instead of the palace…" he smiled.

"Who… who… who are you? And what are you doing here?" Rukia yelled in cautious tone and get in her stance to defend herself.

"Don't be scared, Rukia-chan. I'm here to help you."

"How do you know my name? And… you haven't answered my question yet. Who are you?"

"I'm Urahara Kisuke. I'm going to help you, Rukia-chan."

"Urahara? Are you that kind of mother godfairy or something like that?"

"You can say that. But, since I'm a man, so it'll be father godfairy then." He chuckled and Rukia sweatropped.

'_He doesn't look like one, though.'_ Rukia thought. "And… why are you going to help me? I don't need any help right now."

Urahara looked at her with confusion in his face. "Don't you want to go to the party in the palace?" he asked.

Rukia shook her head. "Nope. I'm not interested in something like that." She shrugged. Urahara jaw dropped.

"What? But… you're supposed to want to go to the party…"

"Ha? Supposed to?"

"Yeah, that's how the story went."

"What story?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, never mind. Anyway, you should go to the party, Rukia-chan."

"I don't want to."

"Oh, come on… don't you want to see the prince?"

"No. I'm not even curious about him. Besides, I don't have anything to wear."

"Don't worry!"

Another unknown voice joined the room. Rukia surprised again and looked at the entire room to find the owner of that voice.

"I'll make the best dress for you!" A man with glasses showed up beside Urahara.

"Who are you? How the hell you two enter my room?" Rukia yelled.

"I'm Ishida, the dressmaker. I entered your room with the same way as Urahara-san's." He adjusted his glasses with his finger.

"Haah?" Rukia gave them a confused look. This whole thing seemed out of place. "So, what are you two doing here?"

"As I said before, we're going to help you go to the palace." Urahara answered.

"But, I don't want to."

"You should." Ishida mumbled.

"Why should I?" Rukia snorted back.

"Hey, come on… Let's go to the party!"

"Look, there'll be many handsome princes and you can get one for yourself. Isn't that interesting?" Urahara and Ishida encouraged her.

"I've already said no, didn't I? And I'm not going! That's it!" Rukia huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. "_Mouu_… you two are so persistent!"

Both fairies exchanged confused look. This Cinderella was really troublesome.

'_What should we do, Urahara-san? We __**have**__ to bring this girl to the palace…'_ Ishida whispered to Urahara. _'Or we'll get doomed.'_

Urahara looked at Rukia's room and suddenly a light bulb popped in his mind. _'Don't worry… I have an idea!'_ Kisuke grinned.

Rukia peeked a little when Urahara pulled out something from his pocket. It seemed like…

'_Handphone? How come the god fairies are this modern and rich?'_ She sweatdropped.

"Uwaahh!" Rukia surprised when a blazing light filled her room (again). She covered her eyes with her hands to avoid the light.

"Rukia,"

Rukia opened her eyes and she couldn't move when she saw a man standing in front of her. She couldn't recall if she had ever meet this man, but, somehow she feel that she couldn't raise her hand against him.

"Who… are you?" she asked.

"Kuchiki Byakuya."

"_Eeto_… and… what… are…"

"He's an acquaintance of mine, Rukia-chan." Urahara explained.

"God fairies?" She asked.

Byakuya nodded his head.

"I don't know that there're so much god fairies needed in this story…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Whose fault do you think it is?" Ishida snickered. "If you've agreed to go to the party, we don't have to come altogether to your place like this."

"But, I've said that I don't want to, haven't I?" Rukia huffed.

"Rukia," That voice successfully made Rukia shivered. Slowly, she turned her head to face the owner. "You should go to the party."

"Bu, but… I don't want to…" Rukia found her voice shaking. This Byakuya-godfairy really gave her the chill.

Byakuya got his hand in his pocket. "Do you really don't want this?" He pulled something out.

Rukia's eyes widen when she realized what it was. She looked at the 'thing' that Byakuya was holding with amusement and _'I-want-it'_ look.

"That… That's… Special Chappy Limited Edition that was so rare or rather hard to be found. How… how do you…"

"So, do you want this?" Byakuya asked.

Rukia quickly nodded without thinking.

"You can have it,"

"Really?" Her eyes sparkling with happiness. "Thank yo—"

"Only if you attend the party." Byakuya finished.

"What?" Rukia got a big question mark on her face.

"Let's make a deal: I'll give this to you if you attend the ball and have at least a dance with a certain orange haired man dressed in black tuxedo. How is it?"

Rukia looked hesitated for a while. She lost in her thought and knitted her eyebrows.

'_This is a lifetime chance. There's no way someone offer me Special Chappy Limited Edition freely for twice. It's too tempting to be passed. Moreover, I just have to go to the palace and dance with that person they mentioned. Why should I say 'no'? Anything for chappy!'_ She smiled at herself.

"Okay." She agreed. Kisuke and Ishida exchanged a satisfied look and smiled.

'_Calling Byakuya over is really the best solution!'_ they thought.

"Then, let me cast my magic spell on you." Ishida raised his hand towards Rukia and it started glowing.

"Eh? Wha… what are you do—"

In a nick of time, the room was covered in white light and Rukia could barely saw anything. Seconds later, she found herself was already wearing a beautiful long white dress, complete with a white flower in her hair and a pair of glass shoes.

Urahara brought her a mirror and Rukia stunned at how beautiful she'd became. Her entire appearance was as white as snow, yet it looked elegant and totally different from what she wore a few seconds ago.

"Perfect!" Urahara nodded slowly and smiled.

"Whoaa… It's really amazing!" Rukia turned again and again in front of the mirror, still mesmerized by her new appearance. "You're really an expert!"

"Of course." Ishida smiled proudly.

"Don't forget. You should return when the clock stuck midnight because the magic will disappear. We will pick you up in front of the palace." Byakuya informed her.

Rukia just nodded her head.

"Now, now… shall we go? You'll be late for the party, princess." Urahara offered her his hand.

"Ehm…" Rukia nodded. "Oh, how will we go to the palace?"

"By this." Byakuya raised his so-called-baton and suddenly a beautiful cart appeared in front of them.

"Wow…" Rukia mumbled. "But… where's the horse?"

"We don't have any."

"Hah? So, this thing is useless?" Rukia frowned.

"No, we're using that." Urahara pointed at the little thing in front of the cart.

Once again, Rukia sweatdropped when she realized what the 'thing' Urahara was pointed.

"A… cat?"

_Meoow_…

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Pheww… A really long conversation. Hey, many people want Byakushi as the fairy! Hahahaha! Well, I planned to put him in the story at first. But I replaced him with Urahara because I think it will suit the fairy's image better. Well, since many people want to see Byakuya, too, so I decided to put him in the story as well. Ahahaha…! I relly want to update my story as soon as possible, because I'm going to back to school tomorrow. So, maybe I won't have much time anymore. Hahahaha...

Yeah! Andd…. Yoruichi instead the horse? Will they get to the palace in time? What'll happen there? The next chapter I will give you the long-awaited-Ichiruki meeting! Hahahaha… XD So, stay tune in this story, _minna-san_!

Please don't forget to give me some reviews. They really help me to keep writing!

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ and…_ja matta_!


	4. First Encounter

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, AU, bad grammar, misspelling, etc etc

* * *

_Chapter 4 ~ First Encounter_

.

_**In Karakura Palace…**_

.

"Ichigo-sama! Please let me dance with you!"

Twitch.

"Prince Ichigo, I'm sure you'll like our dance!"

Double twitch.

"Kurosaki-san, may I dance with you?"

Triple twitch.

"Ichigoooo! I want grandba—"

"Shut the hell up!" he growled and punched the last person talked to him, who was his own father, Isshin. "You are really a nuisance! Can't you shut up for a while?" Ichigo yelled in frustation.

"But, but…" Isshin's eyes started to water.

"You _baka oya_—"

"Greetings, Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-kun…"

Isshin and Ichigo turned their head to face the happy voice's owner. A beautiful lady with orange hair and big boobs smiled at them.

"I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." She gave a lady-like greeting and turned to Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, I presume?"

"Ah, yeah…" Ichigo bowed. "Nice to meet you, too, Inoue-san."

"Just call me Orihime." She smiled.

"Ehm, just Inoue will do then." Ichigo smiled a little.

"Mind to share a dance with me, Kurosaki-kun?"

"_Eeto_…" Ichigo rubbed his head. "I—"

"Yes!" Isshin answered, cutting Ichigo's word. "Hey! You should at least dance with several princesses! If you don't, how will you find someone fits to be your princess?" he whispered.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh, and then he gave his hand to Inoue.

"I think a dance won't hurt."

Inoue took his hand happily and they walked to the dance floor. Isshin smiled when he saw his son started to dance.

"Yeah, that's right, Ichigo. You need to meet the wrong ones before you found your true one, so you'll really know the differences between them."

.

* * *

.

"I'm sorry, but you can't enter."

"Why!" Rukia asked. The two guards didn't let her get to the palace.

"Because the party is already starting."

"It doesn't matter! Just let me in!"

"_Gomenasai_, _ojou-sama_. But, we really can't let you enter the palace."

Rukia silenced for a while, and then she turned her back.

'_Mouu! Urahara-san-tachi are already left! They are really irresponsible! It because they use that strange cat instead a horse so I arrived late here. Now, what should I do?'_

Rukia gritted her teeth and walked away.

'_Oh, shit. I don't know the way back home.'_ She stopped. _'And I won't get the Special Chappy Limited Edition if I don't dance with that orange haired-man they mentioned. Aaaahhh! Anyway, I should get in the palace! I won't let my arrival here be nothing!'_

Rukia clenched her fist and looked around.

'_If they don't let me enter from the front door, I'll enter the palace by myself from behind!'_ Rukia smirked and made her way to another illegal entrance.

.

* * *

.

"Inoue,"

"Yeah, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Will you let me excuse myself for a minute? I need to go to the restroom."

"Oh sure." She let her hands off of him. "I'll be waiting for you here." She smiled.

Ichigo didn't hear the last words. The only thing in his head is how to get out from the ballroom. Everything seemed so boring and he felt that it's not the hand he supposed to hold.

He made his way to the garden in the backyard of the palace. It was so quiet and relaxing. Ichigo sat down on the chair in the garden and stared at the moon. It shined brightly tonight. Ichigo couldn't help but smiled at himself. He liked to stare at the moon. It's so pure and somehow he felt so warm when he looked at the beauty of it.

Krsk!

His instinct snapped out when he heard something. He scanned the garden carefully.

'_Could it be… thief…?'_ he asked himself. _'Heh, he must be so stupid to try to break in this palace. Especially when I'm going to find out. Curse your luck.'_ He grinned and walked slowly to the suspicious figure.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow when he saw something white climbed the wall. Since it was quite dark there, he couldn't clearly analyze that mysterious figure. He came closer to take a better look.

'_What a stupid thief… He should wear black if he wants to enter this palace successfully, not as white as bunny like that.'_ Ichigo snickered.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted.

"Eh?" The suspicious figure looked surprised and suddenly she lost her balance. "Uwaahhh!"

On the other hand, Ichigo didn't know why, but he ran to the mysterious person there and he tried to catch its body before it hit the land by reflexes.

Bum!

They landed to the land with a loud thud. Ichigo successfully caught the 'white-suspicious-thingy' in his hand. But, his back felt sore as he realized that he was lying on the ground right now.

"Uuh… _itai_…" he heard a voice grumbled. He opened his eyes just to be more surprised when he found a pair of purple eyes was on top of him, with a beautiful white dress on its owner's body. Her dress was pure white, as white as moon. Her dark short hair was arranged carefully with a white flower near her right ear.

Rukia, who just opened her eyes, was also stared at the owner of the amber eyes that had caught her from falling. Those eyes looked at her in surprise. Somehow she found that the color of those eyes were soothing, successfully made her calm.

They just stared at the others' eyes for a while and didn't say anything. Well, they couldn't say anything. They just simply amazed of how soothing it was just to stared and enjoy the silence between them.

But, they couldn't stay like that forever, could they?

Tbc

* * *

AN: Huwaaaa! I can't imagine the eyesmex between them! _*squeal, squeal* *fangirl mode: on*_ Finally they met! Hahaha… Try to listen to ichiruki duet, Glow, while reading the last scene on this chapter. They really fit perfectly! XD

Well, I didn't expect this story to be a multichapter like this. I intend to make it two or three-shots. But, it turns out this way. Hahahaha! Well, it doesn't matter. :p It seemed that I'll never succeed in making a oneshot story. T.T Sorry for having such a little Ichiruki up there. I promise there'll be a LOT in the next chapter!

Okay, what'll they do? Will they continue their eyesmex or they'll get back into the story? _*okay, that's a silly question*_ Aah, just find it out in the next chapter! I'll be full of Ichiruki! So, stay tune minna-san! XD

Sorry for the inconvenience in reading because of my grammatical error etc etc. Thanks for everyone who review this story! I loooveeee you, guys! Please drop your review for this chapter as well, okay?

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ and _ja matta_!


	5. Lover's quarrel

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach by Tite Kubo

Warning: OOC, AU, bad grammar, misspelling, etc etc

.

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~ Lover's quarrel**

.

They just stared at the others' eyes for a while and didn't say anything. Well, they couldn't say anything. They just simply amazed of how soothing it was just to stared and enjoy the silence between them.

But, they couldn't stay like that forever, could they?

"Ah, _gomen_!" Rukia snapped out and stood up abruptly. Ichigo also stood up and cleaned the grass on his tuxedo.

"Who are you? You don't look like a thief."

"What? Of course I'm not!"

"Then, why did you climbed up the wall? That's suspicious."

"_Eeto_… it's because… well…"

"Better tell me the truth and I'll spare your life, midget."

Twitch on Rukia. "What? I'm not a midget, you orange-head!" Rukia yelled.

Twitch on Ichigo. "You…! You called me what?"

"Orange-head!"

"Midget!"

"Orange-he…" Rukia stopped when she realized something.

"What? What are you looking at, midget?" He asked when Rukia look at him from head to toe. Her gaze was like examining something.

'_Orange head…? Black tuxedo…? Is he the one that the fairies said?'_ Rukia asked herself.

"Hey! You better start talking before I drag you to the jail for breaking into the palace."

"I'm not a thief!" Rukia yelled back, annoyed.

"Then?"

"I'm looking for someone!"

"And who is that?"

"Well… uhm…" she thought for a minute. "Is there anyone in the party who had orange hair and wears a black tuxedo?"

"Ha?" He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know the name?"

She shook her head. "They didn't tell me."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Aa… some certain weird people." she rolled her eyes.

Ichigo hummed. "Well, I think I'm the only one. So, what are going to do with me?" He asked.

Rukia didn't answer. She looked at him and then she sighed.

"What? What's that look?" Ichigo pissed.

"Haaah… I don't think that you'll be the one."

"What do you mean?"

"Dance."

"Huh?"

"I have to dance with you. That's what I asked to do."

Ichigo still stared at the petite figure in front of him. It didn't make sense. Why should she go all of the trouble to climb the wall just to dance with a person that she didn't even know?

'_And why should I care?'_ Ichigo asked himself.

"So?" Rukia asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to dance or not?"

Ichigo silenced for a while. _'This girl is sure different from the other annoying princesses in the ballroom. Maybe if I dance with her that _baka oyaji_ will shut up about the marriage and grandbabies issues. Furthermore, I don't have to hear annoying girly squealing like the other princesses that want to dance with me. I'll finally be able to live in peace!'_

"Do you hear me or not, orange-head?"

"I hear you, midget." Ichigo snapped. "Okay, let's dance."

"Uh, wait." Rukia stopped. "We don't have to go to the ballroom, do we?" she asked.

"Of course we should. We can't hear the music here because the ballroom is soundproof. Why?"

"Well, uhm… Someone might know me…" Rukia fidgeted her finger. _'It must be bad if Rangiku-san, Tatsuki and Orihime-san find me here.'_

Ichigo looked at Rukia. He could feel her worry and he smiled a little. He patted Rukia's head gently, made that girl looked at him questionably.

"Don't worry. I'll cover your face." He smiled. "No one will be able to recognize you when you're in my arms."

Somehow those words made Rukia blush a little. Ichigo gave his hand to her, and Rukia slowly took it. Rukia didn't know herself why she could be this calm while holding that man's hand. Her anxiety and worry seemed to fade away in an instant as he touched her.

'_I wonder if this is also a magic…'_

_.

* * *

_

_._

The music filled the ballroom. Many couples dance in the dance floor. But, the center of attention of the crowd was now the couple with opposite color each other. The man was wearing a full black yet the woman had an entire white gown on her body. Even so, everyone could say that they danced like they belong to each other. From the way they're looking in each other's eyes, the way the prince touched the princess, the way he lead her step, they were all screaming _like_ they're in love with each other.

Yeah, _like_, if you count the bickering as love as well.

"Don't step on my shoes, orange-head." Rukia hissed.

"My, my… that's my line, midget." Ichigo grinned. "You seem rather clumsy, don't you?"

"Sh, shut up!" Rukia rolled her eyes. "I haven't dance for years."

"Is that an excuse?"

"That's just a matter of fact." she stated.

"Or… you just can't resist yourself for dancing with someone as gorgeous as me?" his smirk grew bigger.

"Heh, in your dream!" Rukia pouted. "Don't flatter yourself too much, orange-head."

"Well, you know… almost every princess in this ballroom wants to dance with me. You should be grateful you get the chance. Oops… You also _want_ to dance with me, don't you?"

"_**I**_ don't want to dance with you. _**Someone**_ want _**me**_ to dance with you."

"Another excuse, midget?"

"I've told you. It's just a matter of fact."

"I'll just take it as a 'yes'."

Rukia glared at him. "You're impossible." She muttered.

He chuckled. Rukia gasped when Ichigo hand's on her hand tightened. He held her tighter and pulled her closer, much to Rukia's surprise.

"What are you doing, orange?" Rukia asked, tried to hide her blush and catch her breath.

"Fulfilling my promise. I've already said that I won't let anyone in this room recognize you, haven't I?"

"Oh, uh… yeah…" Rukia turned her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Don't look away. Just look at me." He said.

Rukia turned just to meet with his amber eyes. That strange sensation came all over her again. She couldn't look away. She didn't want to. Those eyes were so tender. Rukia could feel herself drowned by the beauty of the amber eyes in front of her. His touch on her body was strong, yet gentle. She hadn't ever met this man before, but how come she felt so safe in his arms?

On the other side, Ichigo was also questioning himself. He didn't even know why he acted like that. Having this woman in his hand and dancing so intimate like this felt so right. Eventhough he hadn't meet this woman before, everything about her just felt so right. He really wanted to touch her dark hair, her pink cheeks, her slim waist, and maybe left some kisses on her forehead, her eyes, everywhere. Ichigo felt so calm and warm just by staring at her amethyst eyes. He had never felt like this with other women except his late mother. Ichigo wondered, did she feel the same way as he was?

Without anyone noticing, several people watched over them with various things in their mind. Isshin couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. While a certain orange haired girl clenched her fist so hard with a death glare on her eyes.

.

Tbc

* * *

AN: Oh God, oh God… I really wish I was there to see them dancing! Hahahaha! I'm so sorry for my late update. I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but it seems I can't. I'm going to have a National Exam and many school end tests within the next 2 months. So, everything is really frustrating and annoying! I hate study!

I won't blabber so much this time. So, thank you for everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I hope you can enjoy this chapter, despite the bad grammar, etc etc. Will you kindly leave me some review for this chapter? They really are some mood booster for me to keep writing during my critical moment! Hahaha… XD

Last but not least, _arigatou gozaimasu_ and _ja matta_!


	6. Parting and jealousy

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 ~ Parting and jealousy_**

.

Without anyone noticing, several people watched over them with various things in their mind. Isshin couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. While a certain orange haired girl clenched her fist so hard with a death glare on her eyes.

"You can kill people with your idiot grin, '_tou-san_." Karin sighed.

"Karin-chan! Father just can't help himself because he's too happy!" Yuzu tried to defend her father.

"Yeah, Karin-chan! Can't you see that? Ichigo is actually dancing with a princess!" Isshin still had his eyes locked on the couple downstairs with a great enthusiasm. "This is really good! Really!"

"He had already danced with that orange haired princess before. Why are you so loud this time?" Karin raised her eyebrow.

"But I never see him this happy before. Not even with Orihime-san." Yuzu mumbled.

"He didn't dance at all with that orange haired princess. Can't you tell that, Karin-chan?" Isshin asked. "Look at him. He can't let go that petite princess in his hand! That possessive look at his face is really making the other princesses stare at them in awe! Ahahahaha! That's really my son!"

"Ah! Ichi-nii smiled!" Yuzu stood from her chair. "I never see him smile like that to other girl…" she mumbled. "And the way he looks at that girl… I think Ichi-nii is really falls in love this time!"

Karin decided to take a look at her big brother who was still danced in the middle of the dance floor downstairs. She smiled a little.

"Maybe you're right…"

.

* * *

.

Orihime clenched her fist and her jaw hardened. She really didn't like what she saw right now. Her prince was dancing with other princess happily. He didn't even give her that smile he gave to the current princess in his hand. That meant he chose that short princess over her. She couldn't take this humiliation further. She had to know who that princess was.

But she couldn't! Ichigo was really holding that princess too close. She couldn't even get a better look at that princess' face. Orihime couldn't recognize who was the white dressed princess. This fact annoyed her even more.

'_I mustn't let them out of my sight! I have to know who that little bitch is. I'm not going to let Kurosaki-kun choose her over me! Definitely never!'_

.

* * *

.

Time passed by without anyone noticing, including the black and white couple in the middle of dance floor. They still dance and stared at each other like the world was theirs. The music still went on and on. But, unfortunately, the clock did so, too.

Ding! Dong!

Rukia snapped when she heard the big clock on the ballroom chimed. The clock struck midnight and she remembered what Byakuya-fairy told her.

"_Don't forget. You should return when the clock struck midnight because the magic will disappear. We will pick you up in front of the palace." Byakuya informed her._

She abruptly freed herself from Ichigo's hand. Their dance stopped right away. Ichigo raised his eyebrow and he stared at the petite figure in front of him with a big question marks.

"What are yo—"

"I have to go." Rukia took a step backward.

"Huh? But, why?" Ichigo couldn't help himself for sounded that desperate. He just didn't want to let her go when he felt finally found a little happiness.

"I'm sorry. I have to." Rukia answered. She looked at those amber eyes with an apology look. "I'm sorry."

After said those goodbyes, she turned her back and ran away. Ichigo stood still. He couldn't think for a while.

'_Is this really happening to me?'_

He clenched his fist.

'_No! I don't want to end like this! I don't want to let her go! Not again!'_ Ichigo swear to himself and turn his back to chase that white princess.

Rukia ran as fast as possible. She looked for the exit and tried to ignore the ache in her heart. Honestly, she didn't want to leave either. She really enjoyed her time back then. She didn't want to end everything like this. But, she didn't have another choice. Her white gloves started to vanish and her appearance started to return to normal. She couldn't just insist to stay there and let the magic disappeared in front of him. She couldn't bear the risk of revealing everything to that man which she didn't even know the name. She was just too afraid.

"Midget!"

Rukia froze when she heard that voice. She knew it. She stopped and turned.

"Don't yell at me like that!" Rukia yelled back.

"Why do you have to go?"

"I have to."

"At least tell me your name!"

"I—" Rukia didn't continue her words when she recognize the magic is really start to vanish. Rukia turned her back and started to run again, but now, Ichigo was following her.

"Don't follow me!" Rukia shouted.

"Why?"

"Just… You just can't!"

"Then, don't run away!"

"Please…! Don't chase me!"

"I don't want to!"

Rukia twitched. She turned her body and pulled off her left shoe.

"I said…. Don't follow me!" She growled and threw her glass shoe in a lighting speed right to Ichigo's face. "You _baka_ orange!"

Bump!

That glass shoe hit Ichigo's head accurately, made him stopped and groaned in pain. Rukia succeed in ran away and made Ichigo lost the track of her in the darkness. Ichigo couldn't find anyone in the shadow, not even her figure. The only thing she left with him is just a glass shoe and a little warmth on his hands. Ichigo groaned in frustration and shut his eyes closed in desperate.

'_What a midget thief… she successfully stole my heart away…'_

_.

* * *

_

_._

Meanwhile, from one of the pillar not too far away from there, a certain orange-haired girl saw everything in details. Her jaw tightened when she hissed something,

"Rukia…!"

.

Tbc~

.

* * *

AN: Huwaaa… . Gomen, gomen… this story seemed to take forever to update. Hahahaha… XD But, finally, an update! Yeah! Gomen, minna-san. I think I can't update as frequently as I did before because of this and that. You know, I'm having exams everyday and I almost don't have any time for myself. That's why it's rather hard to keep updating so often. But, I'll try to give you update as soon as I can get in touch with my laptop again!

Please leave me a review, ne? That's the only spirit for me to keep writing! Thanks for all the reviewers from the previous chapter! Love you, guys!

Last but not least, _arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


	7. A half pair of glass shoe

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

* * *

**Chapter 7 ~ A half pair of glass shoe**

.

"You really have some guts, don't you?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and stared at the orange haired girl in front of her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Orihime-san…"

"Don't act freaking innocent like that! I know you were the bitch who danced with Kurosaki-kun last night!" Orihime yelled. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Kurosaki… kun? Who is that?"

"Oh please, don't make me kill you right now, bitch." Orihime hissed in annoyance. "You didn't know who he is? That's the silliest thing I've ever heard."

'_I just dance with one person last night. That orange-head… and the person who Orihime wants to dance the most… don't tell me he's…'_

"…the… prince?" Rukia's voice was barely audible.

"You've got your brain back, huh?"

"Bu—but! I—"

"I don't know how did you manage to get into the palace and honestly I didn't care much about what are you going to do. But, you've crossed the line, bitch."

"Orihime-san, I—"

"I loathe people who want to steal something mine or something that's going to be mine the most. And you've just be one of them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to—"

"Once again you step out from this house without my permission or try to do anything related with Kurosaki-kun, I'll tell mother about this and you can say _bye-bye_ right away." Orihime gave her a dead stare. "Am I clear?"

Rukia nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry."

.

* * *

.

**At Karakura Palace**

.

"So, when you will marry that princess?"

No answer.

"How will you propose her?"

Still.

"Or… have you already done it?"

Silence.

"Should we invite her to live here before the marriage?"

Sigh.

"Oh, what's that petite princess' name again?"

A heavy one.

"Will you shut up for a while?" Ichigo stared at his father with an annoyed look.

"What's wrong with you? Why do you look so depressed? If I remember correctly, you even smiled when you dance last night." Isshin asked.

"I—"

"And my memory is still in a perfect shape!" he interrupted.

"I can kill you right now." Ichigo hissed.

"O-okay…" Isshin stopped.

Ichigo sighed one more time.

"Let me tell you one thing: I'm not going to get married tomorrow. And for your information, I don't even know who she is nor how to meet her again. So, just forget it." Ichigo stood up and walked away without looking at his father.

"My, my… How come you become that desperate just because a woman, my son?" Isshin smirked.

"Father, will Ichi-nii be okay?" Yuzu worried.

"Rest assured. He'll be okay." Isshin patted Yuzu's head gently.

"How do you know that? He looks like he lost something important and don't have any spirit to life. That's pathetic…" Karin sighed.

"Yes, he indeed has lost something important. But, because he's my son, he'll find a way to get it back. No matter what."

Isshin's smirk grew bigger as he said those words.

.

* * *

.

Rukia closed her room's door slowly and stood still. She laid her back against the door and slowly closed her eyes. Her eyebrows knitted and she let out a heavy sigh.

"This is… impossible." She muttered.

She sat on the floor with her back still laid against the door. Her head spinning and she rustled her own hair frustrated.

"How come… that orange-head… is the prince? Why… why did the fairies want me to dance with him? Why did I agree without thinking further? Why…" She lowered her voice. "…I can't stop thinking about him…?"

"Aaaarrghhh! This is really a mess!" she groaned.

Suddenly, she felt her hand touched something cold on the floor. Rukia stopped raking her hair and looked at the thing beside her…

.

_A half pair of glass shoe_

.

… is the only thing she left here. A visible evidence of her arrival last night. The invisible one was the warmth in his hands. Nothing more, nothing less. She came without a proper greeting, and left without a proper goodbye. They just spent less than a night together and they haven't known each other before. But…

"…why I can't stop thinking about her?" Ichigo mumbled to a glass shoe on his hand.

He chuckled slightly.

"It seems she also stole my sanity away." He smiled. "This is a serious crime and how come I let that thief ran away from me?"

He tightened his grip on the glass shoe.

"I have to get my heart and my sanity back. I won't let a thief live peacefully out there while she got my things with her."

He stood up.

"I have to find you, midget."

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Whoa! Another chapter is done! Gomen for my late update… My National Exam is coming! Huwaaahh… . And my End School Exam is also coming. God….! Really, I want to go die in hole! I love school, but not when it's the time for exam! So, I think I will be late again for updating. Please forgive me… T.T

Please leave me a review, will you? It'll be a mood buster for me to keep sane between the insane circumstances around me. LOL. Nonono… Please leave me a review, so I know there's someone out there reading my little writings. Thanks for everyone that keep reviewing my last chapter. I really love you, guys!

Last but not least, _arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


	8. Looking for the moon

.

.

**Extraordinary Fairytale**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

**Chapter 8 ~ Looking for the moon**

.

"Ichigo-san, are you going out?" Renji asked when he saw Ichigo wearing his clothes for hunting. Renji referred him as 'Ichigo-san' instead of 'Ichigo-sama' because Ichigo didn't like it when people saw him too high. Renji was one of Ichigo's friends in the palace, so he didn't mind though Renji just call him by his name.

"Yeah. Can you do me some favor, Renji?"

"Anything." Renji smiled.

"Do you still remember where did the places you spread the ball invitation?"

"Well, quite. But, why are you asking that? If you're going to look for someone that way, it'll take a very long time."

"It's okay. I don't mind spending an eternity just to find her."

Renji's jaw dropped. He stared at Ichigo at disbelief. He couldn't believe what he has just heard.

"Whoaa… what happened to you, iron-hearted prince?" Renji teased him. "Your previous statement really doesn't fit your image as the iron-hearted prince. Who's this lucky princess?"

"I don't even know her name." Ichigo sighed.

"Huh?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"I just have to find her. Will you help me?"

"Of course!" Renji smiled. "Well, before we go, can you please tell me some hints about her look? It will be hard to find someone I don't even know."

"She's a midget." Just the thought of her successfully made a smile grew on Ichigo's face. Memories of their meeting at the ball came into his mind as clear as crystal. He could remember every single thing about her.

"She has dark short hair, with a bang on her face. She has beautiful dark purple eyes. They were cold, but somehow I felt at ease when I stared at them. Well, she's quite stubborn and she's different from the other princesses."

"Short, dark hair and purple eyes…" Renji mumbled.

"Isn't the one from Lady Rangiku's residence who got our invitation a few days ago has some similar characteristics?"

"Chad!" Ichigo smiled when he saw Chad came and join their conversation.

"Lady Rangiku?" Renji asked. He knitted his eyebrows and tried to remember.

"The one you called quite pretty…" Chad added.

"Ah! That one! Yeah, I remember her!" Renji smiled.

"Pretty, eh?" Ichigo sneered.

"He, hey… I didn't know that she was your princess back then. Moreover, we still don't know whether she was the one you are looking for or not."

"Let's give her a visit, then."

Ichigo's cocky smile was there.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, Hime!" Tatsuki came with a big smile on her face. Orihime raised her eyebrow.

"What happen, Tatsuki-chan? You look so happy…" Orihime asked.

"You know, I've just heard that Prince Ichigo is coming to our house!" Tatsuki cheered. "That means he is going to meet you! Congratulations, Hime!"

Orihime stared at disbelief.

"Heeyy… Helloo…? Earth to Orihimeee?" Tatsuki waved her hand.

"Ah, ah! Gomen ne, Tatsuki-chan! I… I just… I just can't believe it! Ku, Kurosaki-kun… Kurosaki-kun is going to meet me!" Orihime clapped her hands and smiling happily. "Oh God, I can't believe this! Bu, but… how does he know my house?"

"That's what people called true love! No matter how far the distance, love will find a way! He must see through the guest list and search for your name, and then decided to pick you up as his bride!"

"Tatsuki is right, Orihime. You must prepare yourself and stunned that prince!" Rangiku joined the conversation.

"Okay mom! But… How can I…"

"I'll prepare you up, so Prince Ichigo will fall in love once again with you!" Rangiku said and winked her eye.

"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Tatsuki pushed Orihime's back gently.

"_Mou_, Tatsuki-chan… You're making me nervous!"

"It's okay, it's okay!" Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh, Rukia!" Suddenly Orihime remembered.

"Rukia? What's wrong with her? She has nothing to do with this." Rangiku asked.

"Err… no, I just don't want her to show up when Kurosaki-kun come here. Well, I mean… we can't let Kurosaki-kun know that that kind of bitch is living with us, can we?" Orihime smiled.

"Aa, you've got a point. Don't worry, I'll lock her and make sure she can't come out anymore!" Tatsuki grinned.

"Nonono, locked her up isn't enough. She can try to break the door or something like that and try to meet Kurosaki-kun. How about sending her off somewhere for the time being?" Orihime asked.

"Oh, we can have her shopping for dinner, then." Rangiku clapped her hand. "She won't be back until afternoon."

"That's a good idea, mom!" Orihime and Tatsuki cheered.

.

* * *

.

For some obvious reason we knew, which Rukia didn't, she was asked to shop the things for dinner. It's not like she didn't want to, but the sky was so dark and the market was quite far from her house. No matter what the reason, she didn't really have any choice, did she? As soon as she entered Karakura market, she went to Urahara-shoten right away.

"So, you can't give it to me cheaper than this?" Rukia asked while choosing the carrots.

"That's the best price I give only to you, Kuchiki-san." The man who always wore green-striped hat answered.

"I can get it cheaper in another store."

"Well, you don't even bother to step into another store, do you?" Urahara smiled mischievously.

Ruki caught off-guard and cleared her throat.

"I take these." Rukia finally gave in with the price and let Urahara packed them for her. Urahara said thank you and smiled at Rukia while giving the carrots to her.

"How about the apples?"

.

* * *

.

Shopping at Urahara's was never been easy. Especially when you're not in a good mood. Somehow Rukia felt something was off. For some unknown reason, she was quite sure she saw Urahara at different moment with different outfit, but che really couldn't remember anything clearly. Her memories about the night before the ball at the palace was vivid and blur. She could remember the fairies vaguely but she was uncertain of their face.

'_That _geta-boshi_ can't be one of the fairies. It would be awkward.'_ Rukia shook her head at her own imagination.

She let out a heavy sigh. She didn't have much sleep lately. Bad dreams and some other undescribable dreams were haunting her. It was certain someone's hair, which was the one who never left her mind for 24 hours a day since the incident at the palace. The one which she wanted to see the most, yet the one she fully aware that would never be hers. That really made her heart ache.

After buying some stuff she need, Rukia could feel the rain start to pour. She quickly hid under some old shelter as the rain went harder, but the rain sucessfully made her drenched. Rukia mentally cursed her luck. She didn't really like rain. It always reminds her of her father and how he left her alone in this world.

Suddenly she felt someone accidentally hit her petite body. She must kept her balance well or she would fall ungracefully. After she could stand without shaking, she turned her head and ready for the fight. She was going to slate anyone who dare to get her pissed in her worst mood. But, before she could let out any single word, her eyes caught something which make her pupils dilated and her mouth fell open.

Something _orange_.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

AN: Okay. My hiatus was quite long and I nearly give up on updating this story. I'm so sorry and thanks for the ones who gave me support and cheer me up. Your review really made up my day, guys! I know my English is still as bad as usual, but I'm trying to make a better story. Maybe it'll still better in my own language, but I'll always improve myself.

So, what do you think about this chapter?

Like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews~

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


	9. Reunion

.

.

**Extraordinary Cinderella**

_By: Shinku Amakusa a.k.a Shia_

Disc: Bleach is Tite Kubo's, not mine

Warning: OOC, AU, grammatical error, misspelling, etc, etc

.

.

* * *

Chapter 9 - Reunion

.

Rukia ran as fast as she can to save herself and—of course her shopping materials from the heavy rain. She made a turn to visit an old abandoned shelter and decided that she would stay there until the rain become less annoying. She was already drenched from head to toe and she couldn't make it back home safely in the middle of this storm. She could imagine what would the witches in her home say about this and she could only muttered some curse under her breath.

"I really really hate rain!"

Or not?

As if it couldn't get worse, someone crashed her shoulder abruptly and a Rukia with a really bad mood wasn't someone you want to mess with. She turned her head and ready for spitting out harsh words before launching her physical attack to her-soon-to-be-victim. But then something got her tongue.

A bright orange.

On someone's hair.

"I'm so sorry! The rain was really unfriendly so that I need to get a shelter immedia—"

And of course we all knew the owner.

Ichigo's words stopped automatically when he realized who was standing beside him. His eyes shone with happiness and surprise he couldn't hide. On the other hand, Rukia was soo… undescribeable. She looked shock, afraid, worried, and everything mixed together. She decided to turn her back and hide herself as if it was possible.

'Please, please, please! I really don't want him to realize who I am! I'm really pitiful and I don't want him to look at me like this!' She kept praying, hoping the heaven will grant her wish. But her ritual stopped when the voice that she could only hear in her memory in these past few days, now she could hear them with her own ears.

"You're that midget on the ball, aren't you?"

Rukia came frozen after hearing that sentence. Not answering maybe was a good decision.

'_He's gotta be kidding me. It's just his lucky guess. Yeah, lucky gu—'_

"Why did you go that night? You hadn't explain anything to me properly." Once more, the prince asked her and tried to move so he could see Rukia clearly.

Rukia turned her back once again, still struggling so Ichigo wouldn't see her face. Unfortunately, even Ichigo couldn't explain why it was so easy for him to recognize that this girl in front of him was the one who was occupying his head since that night. He was so sure and there was no need for him to confirming anything except why she left him on that night. It was even confuse Ichigo to see this girl trying so hard to avoid him. Did he do something wrong?

"Hey, talk to me. Why do you treat me like a ghost?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, my Prince!" Rukia turned to face Ichigo but before he could take a look at her face, Rukia bows her body quickly. "You seem like mistaking me for wrong person! Goodbye!"

And with that… she ran as fast as she could, leaving a dumbfounded Ichigo yelling _'hey! Come back here, you midget!'_ desperately. She didn't care about the rain anymore. She just needed to go away from that place, so far away until she could her nothing but the rain and her own hard breathing.

'_Stupid! Stupid orange! How come he come to that place, for God's sake! This is too much to be a coincidence!' _Rukia screamed out in her head._ 'It couldn't be! We're really from different worlds, and I don't deserve any of his existence. I mustn't hold my hope high! Be strong, Rukia! Don't be stupid!'_

.

.

"Ichigo!"

A familiar voice stopped him to chase that petite figure who's always running away from him. Chad and Renji came to his place with so many questions mark on their face.

"Please stop being so impulsive, you rock-headed-prince!" Renji needed to hold the urge to smack that orange head. "You left your horse behind and start running around as you wish. At least you can ask us to join you sheltering under this heavy rain!"

"I'm not really fond of rain, you know that, Renji." Ichigo answered.

"Or because you saw something?" Chad asked, bulls eye. Though he was so quiet and less talking, but observation of small things indeed his speciality.

The said one hadn't given any answer. Maybe he just didn't know how to answer, because that was a statement not a question. Ichigo indeed ran away because he saw something, or someone, sheltering under the rain. It was so familiar and Ichigo couldn't wait any longer to make sure the things in his head. He was crashing himself to her on purpose, just to see her reaction and avoid any awkward conversation since he didn't have any idea how to talk to her. It turned out that his eyes were right. She was the one at the party. But, why did she always trying to run away from him?

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji called for the nth time, finally getting Ichigo back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"What is this?" Renji asked and pulling up a big plastic bag full of groceries. Initially, Ichigo just need to shake his head. But, suddenly he got better idea and he just couldn't hold his smile.

"Something to return."

A big smile.

.

.

"Why do you come back so early?!"

"Where's the groceries?!"

They're yelling loud enough for Rukia to make her wants to cover her ears. They didn't even care about their drenched girl in front of them. That petite girl herself was also forgetting her groceries because her mind kept yelling to run away from that place. Run away from him, even though her heart longing for his presence.

_No, Rukia, stop right there—_

"I'm sorry, I left the groceries when I was looking for a shelter." She needed to keep talking so her head won't start rambling random things about that mini encounter a few minutes ago.

"Go back and get them. Now." Rangiku ordered.

"But, the rain is really—"

"The groceries are more important." Tatsuki cut her.

'_And Kurosaki-kun haven't come here. So you better off.'_ Orihime added, in her head, of course. She felt there was no need for her to yell to this pitiful creature in front of her. Her mother and sister were more than enough to torture this freezing little bitch. _'That what you get for trying to steal Kurosaki-kun from me.'_

"What are you waiting for?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia was speechless. Really. She didn't know what's going on in their head. It was really got on her nerve! She just didn't get the point of the groceries suddenly becoming more important than anything in this world for these three absurd people. Rukia needed to hold herself not to strike and strangle them to death. She remembered her dad always said something about being a proper lady of Kuchiki—_in the past_.

Finally, she chose to give up and threw herself back to the stormy rain. It was so cold that hugging her own arms wasn't working at all. She bent her head down to avoid the rain which made her eyes hurt. Suddenly, she stopped when she heard Rangiku, Tatsuki, and Orihime gasped so loudly, even she can hear them in this kind of rain.

"Is this the groceries you're talking about?"

Rukia really thought her heart was going to stop when she heard that voice and saw the owner—with a plastic bag of her groceries on his hand—standing in the middle of rain in front of her house.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime was sure on a panic mode. She and Tatsuki were so busy looking for an umbrella and then rushing towards that prince in the rain, trying to shelter him.

Rukia was still standing at her place, not moving at all, staring at that orange haired prince in total disbelieve. Now she doubted that he was really a prince. He's definitely a stalker! How come he showed up suddenly in front of her house without any warning? Right in front of her? Staring back at her with his annoying victory look on his face and a smile as if he was just after winning a big lottery?

"Oh, Gosh, you're all drenched, Kurosaki-kun! Let's go inside and warm yourself!" Orihime grabbed his arm and pull him to join her step. But, Ichigo wasn't moving at all, making Orihime look at him questioningly.

"I won't go inside if she doesn't go too." Ichigo still keeping his stare at that petite figure under the rain in front of him which looked like she forgot how to move.

Orihime turned her head and suddenly Rukia looked 100 times more annoying than ever. She hold herself from cursing and yelling by biting her lower lip.

"What are you doing, Rukia? Get in quickly before you catch a cold!" she said with an overdose of sweetness and full of fake worries.

Orihime's voice brought Rukia back to reality and she decided to be the one who broke their eye contact. Without anything to say, Rukia turned her back and walked in first, with the longest steps she could take. When she walked past Rangiku, she swear she heard her said something menacingly.

"Don't you dare showing yourself. Just stay in your room and never come out before I call you."

For the first time in her life, she was really tired of listening to what others tell her to do.

.

.

At first, Rukia thought the idea of going back to the rain just for retrieving the groceries sounded like an idiot. Now, she had to admit she was really considering that idea was a brilliant move rather than stuck here in this complicated situation. But, unfortunately, those groceries had cleverly found their own way home. She wished by locking herself in her room she could forget that actually _that_ Ichigo was right here in this house, warming himself with Orihime at the fireplace.

On the other side, the prince was looking round, his eyes couldn't stop wandering around observing every inch of that house. There's only one question in his head.

_Where is she?_

"Do you want to eat something, Kurosaki-kun?" an oversweet voice distracted him, making his head turned to see this brown haired girl in front of him. "Do you want something warm? It's so cold outside, anyway."

"No, thank you…" Ichigo smiled a bit and realized that he didn't even remember this girl's name. It was so rude of him to forget the name of the girl he once danced with.

"Orihime. Inoue Orihime." She answered for him, a smile never left her face even a second. "I believe we've danced together before back at the party, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ah, yeah…" Ichigo answered simply. He didn't even get to know the name he wanted to know the most. "Oh, that's right. That girl… the short one with black hair and violet eyes back then, what's her name?"

Orihime really want to kill someone right now. How come her Kurosaki-kun mentioned complete details of Rukia? She planned to mention Tatsuki's name when Ichigo asked her, if only he didn't mention so much details about her, since their hair both black. As much as she wanted to lie, she just couldn't imagine how angry Ichigo would be if he knows the truth. He'll hate her for sure, and she didn't want that.

"Ah, that girl… she is only a housekeeper here. I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. It was her fault that you went all the trouble to bring back our groceries. She is really a troublesome—"

"Her name," Ichigo cut her useless sentences and meet Orihime's eyes without any glint of joke in his eyes. He was dead serious. "I just want to know her name."

Orihime really didn't know what to do now. She didn't want to tell him that girl's name. She couldn't give up like this!

"Kuchiki Rukia,"

And a familiar voice joined their conversation, making those two people look at the owner of that voice curiously. It was really unexpected to see that figure to came out and showed herself like this.

"…that's my name."

Yeah, Kuchiki Rukia is standing before them.

.

.

Tbc

.

* * *

A/n: Okay. I'm sorry… I guess? I've been missing for a year (?) and nearly abandoned this fic. Honestly, I hate discontinued fic so much, so I'm trying not to let this fic be something like that. But, well… I can't find any excuse. Oh, good news, this chapter is the longest chapter I've ever made for this fic, right? I hope I can atone my sins with this. Hahahaha…

As usual, I'm sorry for my lack of proper grammar, misstypo, etc. So sorry for the inconvenience reading, I'm still struggling with my English. Thank you so much for everyone who keeps supporting me with reviews and PMs. I really appreciate you guys! You're my ray of light~ Hehehe…

So, what do you think about this chapter?

Like it? Hate it? Tell me with reviews~

_Last but not least, arigatou gozaimasu and ja matta_!


End file.
